A Chance To Change
by alpacaChristine
Summary: She was an aspiring singer and he was a genius basketball player. He only brought up her past and she served no use in his games. So why are the two so attracted to each other? ; A love story in which two people find each other in their flaws - Akashi x OC, teikou arc
1. Chapter 1

~Set place before Generation of Miracles starts becoming known, but has not kicked out Haizaki yet~

* * *

Shirokawa Ayame had just finished a short after school practice with her 'band'. Walking out of the room, she started talking to herself.

"We still need a drummer..." She said as she scrunched up her face.

In her head, she tired to picture a classmate who had the potential to be drummer, but... failed. Letting out a big sigh, she wandered around the school to find a drummer. Not that it was working though.

Teikou Middle School was famous for their talented students in all subjects. Despite the principal being a big music lover, their music department was least successful. The pressure got to most music students, and now very few other students dare to try music. Ayame however, didn't mind the pressure. She's moved on, and music was something she was very keen one.

Grumbling to herself, (even if it wouldn't help) she muttered her thoughts out loud.

"There were a more drummers back home! It can't be this hard, I swear!"

And now even more discouraged, she was on the verge of running into all the music classrooms to find a dedicated student practicing after school, but had to restrain herself. Instead, she opted to wander aimlessly fuming to herself. Without knowing it, Ayame had walked over to the school's gym. Staring blankly at the tall building, she wondered what to do.

Suddenly she remembered something. "Ah!"

Indeed Teikou was famous for many things, but there was also a new rising star in her new school. Tapping her feet, Ayame tried hard to remember their names.

"Generation of Miracles! ... I think."

The noise of the squeaking shoes, bouncing balls and the yelling of instructions made her curious enough to move over to the gym's door. She peeked through, staring at the intense training inside the gyms.

"1..2..3..4!" She counted, looking at the new gym and back at the old gym in the far corner. Obviously, the newest gym would've held the regular's training.

Suddenly she wanted to play, but the weight of her guitar on the back reminded her of her new band. But still, watching basketball made her a bit happier, so she stayed to watch.

Her eyes flew to the center of attention, and marveled at their skills.

"Blue, purple, green, silver and.. red?" The weird hair colours made her feel like laughing on the floor, but she giggled to herself in the corner, trying to keep quiet. By now the heavy guitar was now hurting her shoulders, so she calmed herself down and put it down next to her. When she turned around to continue watching though, the red haired person was suddenly at the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

She jumped a bit, surprised that he noticed her.

"Oh, uh I was just watching." She replied nervously, directing her face to the ground since she couldn't help but be a bit bitter about only being able to watch.

Because of that, she didn't notice how the red-haired person suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Do you play basketball?"

She looked up, noticing his fierce red eyes. "Red eyes as well..." She mumbled.

The red head raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh! Oh, uh, _sorry_. Forget I said that." She gave a nervous laugh. _'I didn't realise I said that out loud..' _

The boy coughed and repeated his question. "Do you play basketball?"

She nodded in reply. "Mhmm. I..yeah. I...I guess so." She looked at her leg and sighed.

He nodded but didn't say anything, leaving an awkward silence.

By now the regulars inside noticed that the captain left and was talking to a weird girl now, so they all kind of just stared at her curiously.

The dark blue haired guy spoke up loudly. "Ah.. look Tetsu! She's got big breasts. Don't you think so too?"

The red haired captain turned around and started speaking. "Daik-"

"_HOW DARE YOU!_ GO BACK TO TRAINING PERVERT! YOU LOOKED LIKE A BETTER PERSON ON THE COURT!" Ayame yelled. She gave the scariest glare she could before turning her back on him.

"Haaaaaaaah?" Now pissed off at the reaction to his casual comment, the blue haired guy dropped the ball and started walking towards her, when suddenly a smaller boy pulled him back.

"Aomine, don't be like that." He shook his head at him before bowing in apology to her.

Ayame was so furious that she didn't even realise that the boy apologizing to her had appeared out of nowhere. '_So that asshole's name is Aomine. I better try out that voodoo doll I bought ages ago.' _

Suddenly remembering the person next to her, she was about to say goodbye to him when he chuckled and spoke up. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to cheer up by watching basketball." She replied tiredly.

The boy raised his eyebrow for a brief moment before welcoming her in. "As long as you're not a spy or another fangirl, you can come watch as an apology for Daiki's rude behavior. I'm Akashi Seijuro by the way. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly remembering Japanese manners, she started to speak more politely. "Ah. Please pardon my rudeness before Akashi-san. My name is Shirokawa Ayame. Nice to meet you too."

Akashi nodded and walked inside, leaving the door open for her to come in. She didn't want to get close to that blue haired pervert.. but it would be rude to reject the kind offer, so she reluctantly walked in. Picking up the guitar bag that was hiding on the side, she walked inside. When Akashi turned around to see if she was okay, he noticed the new guitar bag next to her.

"You play guitar...?"

"Oh." She forgot to tell them that basketball.. was the past. Smiling sadly, she apologized. "Sorry... I should've made it more clear. I.. I stopped playing basketball."

He nodded slowly, paying attention to the extra bitterness in her voice.

"I'm in a band now though! I love music you see." She smiled cheerfully and patted her guitar.

He returned her smile. "I can see that."

"Oi. Akashi, we startin' yet?" The grey haired person yelled.

"Oha Asa did say that I had to be extra patient today.." The green person murmured.

"It's alright Haizaki, Shintaro. I'm coming now." He gave a short nod to Ayame before walking back onto the court, slightly disappointed. His eyes weren't able to tell that something was wrong with her leg at his early stage of Emperor Eye, but his mistake would affect him greater than he'd think.

_She seemed like a great basketball player. Oh well. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let her stay today._ _It was interesting to meet a strong female player like her, but I guess that guitar says otherwise. Someone like her is no use for the team. Whatever. _

* * *

i actually wrote this nearly a full year ago and i wasn't planning to post it anymore but after so much planning and day dreaming about this story it felt kinda sad to let it all go to a waste

im not sure if i should continue this with 2 other stories i need to write, but if you guys like this please review and i'll see if i will continue !

tbe tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna continue it! Writing style will be different though, as the first chapter was written (not published) nearly over 1 year ago.

* * *

A young teenager sat under a sakura tree while humming a quiet tune. Even the wind seemed to flow with the song, and the sun shined brightly in the sky. The girl looked quite peaceful, and perhaps even goddess-like as her deep melodious voice filled the air, until that was, her voice changed into a scream.

"Where are you DRUMMERS?!"

Ayame snapped out of her day dream state, and frowned. It was a sunday, two days after that disastrous meeting with the basketball team. She was originally out to buy some music books, but after wandering around for 2 extra hours, the girl decided to take a break. Now the guitarist was back to thinking about her band, more importantly, their lack of a drummer.

_"I guess I'll have to be patient." _She thought with a sigh.

Just as Ayame was about to leave for the train station though, she caught sight of a peculiar girl staring at some drum kit displays. 3 things clicked in her mind.

1. A girl was staring at drums

2. That girl seemed familiar.

3. Was that _Maeda-san_?

"Hello there Maeda-san! Fancy meeting you here! I see that's some _drums_ you're eyeing. right?"

The previously peaceful girl spun around in surprise. How did she not hear someone approach her?

"Shirokawa-san?! What are you doing here?" she squealed.

"Just looking at some things for my _band. _I was just wondering.. do you play the drums?"

"Well I.."

Ayame smiled, locking onto her prey.

ooo

"GUESS WHO HAS A DRUMMER~?" A feminine voice yelled as the gym door was opened.

The basketball team all stopped and stared at the source of the voice.

It was the girl from last week.

"Whoops! Sorry guys, I forgot you were training!" The girl apologized sheepishly as she scratched her head.

_"Isn't she begin a bit too friendly?" _ Akashi thought suspiciously, and watched her look around for him.

"Tch, isn't that the annoying girl from last week?" Aomine whispered (but a bit too loudly as she glared in his direction).

"Resume your training everyone." Akashi commanded, with a special smile in Aomine's direction. ("Ack! Tetsu, his smile is freaking me out!")

The red head called her over, and she walked over to him while muttering an apology.

"It's alright," He said reassuringly, "Did you need something today?".

Ayame, while as happy as she was today, did not miss the stranger-like tone in his voice. Well, there she goes again, being overly friendly to everyone. It was weird, how back at home everyone knew each other to the dot, but here over in Japan, everyone had walls up around themselves.

Smiling nervously, she looked into his eyes and tried to reply as calmly as possible. "Well, I just.. I thought you would like an explanation for my behavior last week."

He nodded politely, and she continued explaining.

"I told you I have a band, but it actually wasn't a full one. We were missing a drummer, which was why I was depressed. That was, until I found a drummer yesterday!" She explained, perking up a bit at the last comment.

The red head said nothing but stared at her.

"Uhm.. yeah. I just wanted to tell you.." She babbled on, drifting off at the end.

But he still didn't reply, and seemed to be trying to stare through her soul.

Ayame stood still under his watchful gaze, and tucked some hair behind her ears as a nervous habit. His red eyes followed her hand for a few moments, before finally smiling. He opened up his mouth to reply, but she interrupted him straight after.

"Well, I'll get going now! Sorry for disturbing you Akashi-san."

She spun around, and was about to quickly leave in embarrassment, until a firm hand grabbed her own. Surprised, she turn around to face Akashi, who was holding her hand.

"You can continue talking to me about your band."

Her eyes widened in surprised. "But.. aren't you busy?"

He shook his head. "I don't mind."

"Oh, uhm okay then."

Her face blushed, and she slipped her hand out of his grasp. Quickly covering up her embarrassment, she went on to ramble on about her sunday and about how she found her drummer.

The boy stared at her, who caught his full attention as she retold her story. Ayame (was that her name?). She was one of the very rare people who would talk to him so casually. It was.. _interesting_. He had decided, he was going to figure her out until she no longer interested him. And after a few moments of thought, he turned back his full attention to her.

_"She has a beautiful voice." _The red head thought unconsciously.

ooo

Meanwhile, Midorima carefully eyed the two in the corner. _"No one has ever caught Akashi's attention like that. Especially with the way she greeted him, and the fact that she isn't even related to basketball. I wonder what will come out of this.." _He thought to himself.

ooo

Ayame strummed her acoustic guitar mindlessly, as she hummed another random tune. Her thoughts drifted off to the red head earlier today, and began to sing a even happier tune. Downstairs, her mum called for her loudly, but she did not notice. After 5 times, her mother finally walked up to her daughters room.

"Ayame, you sure are happy today aren't you? Is it because of your new drummer friend?"

She nodded in reply, but didn't stop her tune.

"Well, we have dinner soon. Come down in a sec ok?"

She nodded wordlessly again, and her mother finally left.

_"Should I visit Akashi-san again?" _

Her thoughts drifted off to what her mother said.. of course she was happy over her 'drummer friend'. But perhaps, also a bit over what happened at basketball...

She stood up and left her guitar on her bed before walking out.

_"Maybe I'll talk to Akashi-san again."_

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates. It was my birthday recently, and I've been able to sneak in this update but I have my music exam + other assignments due soon, so I won't be updating ANY of my stories too fast. Apologizes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter for now!

edit: so many typos! apologizes ):


	3. Chapter 3

i felt like writing akashi today

longer chapter (because im stressed and procrastinating)

* * *

_"Maybe I'll talk to Akashi-san again."_

ooo

"Nope."

Ayame sighed and flopped onto her bed. It had been nearly a week since she had promised herself to visit Akashi-san, but she had yet to do as mentioned.

"Is it too late?" she mused to herself out loud.

Visiting after one whole week did seem like an awkward time. Maybe it was too late.

"Ugh! I'm an idiot!" she mumbled, rolling around her bed.

It wasn't that she was too shy to visit. She was just too busy! Especially with her new band, practice was taking up majority of her time. Practices was important, just that it took up a lot of time. Not that Ayame was complaining though, as a full band was what she had been wanting for a long time.

("Ayame-chan.. could you be thinking about a boy?" Yumi, the bassist asked, as Ayame was staring at the lyrics to a love song.

"Pft! No!" she said immediately.

"Well... alright then~" the other girl replied, giggling quietly.")

Ayame sat back up, thinking about her situation. Why was she thinking about Akashi-san so much? He was so small in her grand scheme of things... especially with the fact that the basketball team always brought up-

"For SPIRAL SKY's future!" She yelled suddenly, jumping off her bed to attend weekend practice. Wiping off all her previous thoughts immediately, she went to grab her telecaster thinline 74. Now was the time for her band, not basketball.

ooo

"Hey Ayame!" chorused Yumi, Maeda and Chie.

The quartet hadd ecided to met up at a small practice room every weekend, splitting up the cheap renting fees. At school they would still practice as a band, but weekends would be their big practice days, as all official equipment where free there.

"Let's get started shall we?" Maeda called as she tapped her drum.

She laughed and put down her guitar. "Let me set up first!"

"We'll start without you!" they all teased.

She laughed, thinking it was a joke, until they actually began. The girl scrambled for her guitar, and ran up to her spot just as the singing was about to start.

_"Ah..I take in a deep breath~_

_Going along with the same kind smile~_

_Even though you're always by my side~_

_Again today you haven't noticed the mistake I made~"_

The band moved as one, despite only being together for a short while. Mistakes were made, slight squeaks, mis-steps in the beat, a few wrong notes, but even so, the lyrics still carried out throughout the whole song. They went through the whole 5 minutes, playing first full song they had ever practiced as a band.

The guitars finished on the last note, holding it longer than necessary. A few moments passed, until the band burst into excited chatter.

"Ah! I made a mistake!"

"That was great for the first go!

"I knew I loved this song for a reason!"

"That was so cool!"

The four girls stared at each other, smiling and chattered on, but very quickly moved onto serious business. Looking at the song together and accessing small mistakes that could be fixed, the girls worked hard as one.

Once the first 15 minutes finished, they took a small break from constant revising. Chie looked up from her electric guitar, and stared at Ayame.

"You alright Chie?" she asked curiously.

The girl nodded. "I'm good. I was just thinking, no matter how many times you sing this song, it still comes out with such strong emotion every time.."

Yumi quickly followed in agreement with her own comment, and Maeda nodded at the back.

"Ehh? Really?" she blushed and thanked them, until Yumi smirked.

"Could it be a.. _boy_?"

Akashi quickly popped up her mind, but she frowned. "Those aren't my feelings for him though.."

"Oh? But that's still someone, right?! Who is the mysterious boy?" Yumi said excitedly.

"No one." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"But-"

"Back to practice, silly!"

ooo

After 45 minutes of practice, the four girls walked out of the building. They all chatted to each other about the new school week tomorrow.

"Don't.. want.. to.. go.. school.." Chie mumbled dejectedly, with Yumi nodding along, just as sad.

This time, Maeda spoke up. "I heard class 1B and 1E are going to have P.E together tomorrow, just as a fun class."

The previously dejected Yumi gasped. "Why am I the only one in a different class?" she whined.

"It's alright," Ayame reassured while laughing, "We can have fun other ways."

She pouted. "Better be good!"

ooo

The next day, just like Maeda said, the two classes joined together for P.E. Girls giggled, boys showed off, and overall, everyone mingled.

"Everyone!" The teacher called.

The two classes turned their attention on him, and listened carefully.

"As you know, today will be a day for some friendly competition! And just as a note, basketball will not be included!"

People in the class giggled quietly, understanding the inner joke, while Ayame stood confused. She looked at the people beside her nodding, but didn't get why. Unbeknownst to Ayame, Akashi had been standing at the back of the gym since he spotted Ayame chatting with his classmates. Although she had not visited for a week, the redhead still remembered her. It did not matter anymore that she had not visited, as this almost made up for it. He watched her confused facial expressions, and almost smiled to himself. Did she not realize he was in class 1B? Not that it mattered, as it was amusing for him to watch her reaction anyways.

The teachers decided for a nice warm up sprint first. It was simple enough for everyone, and the two classes versed off with 4 people each. Akashi watched the sad attempts of sprinting quietly. It was so bad that he felt more interested in Ayame's actions. It seemed she almost knew everyone, as she cheered for everyone that went on. Perhaps she was more of a social butterfly than he knew. Whether the affection was genuine or not though, he had not worked out yet.

"Inoue, Endo, Ota, Chiba from class 1B, next. Takahasi, Yoshida, Watanabe, Shirokawa from class 1E, next."

The redhead shook off his thoughts, and observed the mentioned girl once more. More than a few of _his _classmates, and majority of her class cheered for Ayame. Either she was extremely loved, or just talented. Talented, probably, as there was no mistake when his Emperor Eye once locked onto the girl in the past.

The whistle rang, and suddenly Ayame sprinted off. It was fairly obvious that she was good and was far ahead of everyone. Maybe not as fast as the speed of GoM.. but nearly there.

"An athletes speed, most definitely." he thought.

After her 3rd win, it was obvious that she was dominating but the girl begged for one more go.

"Please? The last time, I promise!" she asked the teacher, all sunflowers and shine.

Akashi, more than happy to judge her athletic skill, didn't mind her going for the fourth time.

It began all as usual, with Ayame sprinting off first. Her deft body was nearly at the end line, when she screamed all of a sudden and fell flat on the floor, clutching her knee. Moving automatically, he rushed over to the people crowding around her. Her face was writhed in pain, and was curled into a small position. Automatically disliking the foreign expression, he picked up her light body and ran towards the nurses office.

"I'm taking her to the nurses office." he yelled to the teachers as he left.

Ayame seemed to briefly realize her surroundings and he ran, holding her.

"A..ka..shi?" she whispered.

But then yelped in pain right after and grabbed onto him, forgetting all about politeness. The heavy breathing and whimpers made him go even faster, and in matter of time he arrived at the nurses office, bargaining in. The nurse quickly realized the situtation and politely asked him to leave.

"This is a private matter for Shirokawa-san."

His red eyes narrowed for a slight moment, but left willingly. The boy was left to stand outside, where flashbacks of her face replayed in his head.

"So this is why she stopped" he thought to himself, but surprisingly he found himself caring more about her safety than her relation to basketball.

Reasoning with himself, he told himself to go back to class, but at the same time also told himself to stay since her brought her there (_and maybe also because of curiosity_).

Several minutes later, once the whimpering had gone down, he entered himself without needing permission. The nurse had just finished speaking to Ayame, and turned to face the basketball captain.

"I'll leave to notice your parents then. Goodbye Shirokawa-san, Akashi-san."

The nurse left quickly, leaving behind the pair of teenagers to themselves. Akashi sat himself next to her, but asked no questions. He didn't feel like it.

"Uhm.. thank you Akashi-san.. for helping me."

She was quiet on the bed, looking much too pale and much too solemn on the bed. Her eyes avoided his own, obviously nervous about what had happened. In respects to her silent wishes, Akashi only nodded in reply and wished her a fast recovery without any questions.

Akashi would get his answers when he wanted it, later.

* * *

spiral sky seems like a cool band name

scandal will always be coolest band tho sry

story gets more serious wow what

reviews give me more motivation ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_"Haizaki-kun left the basketball club didn't he?" _

_ "Yes! Apparently he got kicked out, but that's only a rumor.."_

_"Kise-kun joined in his place though! Kya! I never thought I'd see the day~!"_

_"Aww, but they banned people from watching due to all his fans. We can't see Kise-kun anymore!"_

_"Don't forget about everyone else in the basketball team as well!"_

_"Ugh! I hate this fangirl ban."_

_The noisy group of friends continued chattering on to other subjects, and slowly, Ayame zoned out of their conversation once again. _

ooo

Ayame sighed, letting go of her thoughts from yesterday. Ever since 'the incident', she had not been able to visit Akashi-san at all. However, the reasons were reversed this time.

_"I'll see you soon, Shirokawa-san."_

The look he left her before he returned to class stayed in her mind all week. Even though her worried classmates were able to accept the flimsy excuse of "It's not permanent!", "I'm alright!" and "Don't worry!", she had a nagging feeling like Akashi-san wasn't that type of person. "It" was still a sore spot to her, and there would be no time soon where she was telling anyone about it. That included Akashi-san.

And finally after a week of hesitation, she had finally decided to arrive at school early to find him. But apparently, she was having second thoughts again.

Sighing again, Ayame stood up from her chair and started walking out of her class. Today was the one day of the week where band practice was off, which meant she had all the time in the world to find an excuse to visit Akashi before another week passed by.

Her mind weighed out the choices.

She walked out of the empty class with a frown, thinking. Her legs was dragging her to the gym while her head was still in thought, and by the time she arrived at the gym, she had still not made up her mind.

"Might as well go in now that I'm here.." the girl said to herself.

She quietly opened the door to the sight of dedicated members practicing, only to be automatically told off.

"No fangirls here!" a nameless boy said strictly.

Confused, she stared at the boy for a few moments, until she finally remembered the chattering she over heard the day before. That's right, fangirls were now officially banned!

_"How did I forget that?"_ she thought frantically.

Quickly apologizing, she bowed her head to the cranky boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry! I for-"

"Ayame-san?" a familiar voice called.

Pulling her gaze away from the boy she was apologizing to, she found Akashi walking towards her. Flashing a hopeful look, she turned to the previously cranky boy for permission to pass.

"Let her in." the red head confirmed.

Nodding immediately, the boy turned to make way for her. Ayame breezed pass and walked up to the redhead, trying to look normal. But as she looked at him, she noticed the slight narrowing of his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly. The redhead had been dealing a lot lately, with the removal of Haizaki, and especially with Kise's (annoying) fans putting him on the line. Although he was quite adapt at keeping these things in, he had finally broke a nerve. And unfortunately for him, he had just accidentally taken it out on the person who least deserved it.

For Ayame though, it felt like deja-vu all over again, with the stranger-like tone in his voice. Her automatic reaction was panic and apologies, causing her to be unaware of the slight regret in Akashi's face.

"I'm so sorry! I've.. I've been really busy lately, with my band and you know!" she babbled on, fumbling out more excuses. "I've been trying to find time to visit, and it took until uhm today to see you. And.. well.. we're friends... so I thought... it'd be nice to see you.." she mumbled, trailing off at the end.

The captain kept his face nonchalant, but smiled on the outside. "Don't worry." he said somewhat comfortingly, this time keeping mind of her feelings.

"You're here to tell me more about your band, aren't you?"

Ayame nodded enthusiastically, now happy with the lack of coldness in his voice. She continued talking to him, keeping him updated with the two weeks of news, but never mentioning 'the incident'. As long as she would be able to avoid the subject, she would be able to face Akashi and talk to him normally.

Pausing halfway through her story to check her watch, Ayame realized her time was over. "Class is starting! I've going to get going now! Bye Akashi-san!"

"Wait."

She turned around. "Hm?"

"You talk about your band so enthusiastically to me, would there be any chance that I will hear you soon?" he asked casually.

Smiling mysteriously, she walked off with her ivory hair flowing in the wind.

"Very soon!"

* * *

short chapter

sorry

i haven't been feeling my best lately

will be last update in some time cause im updating my other stories

review makes me happy ! xx


End file.
